Undertale: Familiar Faces
by JamesFames
Summary: Several years of freedom, monsters and humans live in peace. Undyne, however, faces a familiar face who she once considered a lover, and discovers dark secrets he later reveals. Enjoy! And be sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

Undertale: Familiar Faces

Chapter One: Lost Feelings

After the events under the surface, peace between the monster race and the human race has blossomed once again. After many years of diversity, the races of monsters and humans were finally able to make peace and live together in harmony. However, there was a certain monster that is followed by a certain dark cloud…

Undyne had just returned home from work as a police officer in Florida one night, wearing a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of red boots, and carried a black duffle bag over her shoulder, as she arrived home, as she entered through the threshold, noticing that the lights were out.

"Alphys must not be home." She shrugged, as she tossed the duffle bag to the side "Who knows how long it'll be before she comes back from the lab."

After the monsters emerged onto the surface, Alphys had received a job as head researcher at the research facility in Florida, while Undyne got a job as a police officer, living with Alphys to help pay the bills. But something has been bothering Undyne for quite some time. She has a brand new roof over her head, a loving girlfriend, great friends, a good job, but there was something that she had kept buried for quite a long time.

She walks over to the closest bookshelf and pulls out a large book, with a photo of herself and her friends on the cover, and opened it. On the first page were several photos of her and Frisk sitting together with Sans at Grillby's, another of her and Papyrus cooking, even another photo of her and Asgore training when they were younger. But there was one photo that stood out from the others that made Undyne frown: a picture of Undyne and a familiar humanoid fish monster, who appeared similar to Undyne, only his scales were white with black stripes, with dark black and bright white fins on the sides of his head and had white clean sharp teeth, dark golden eyes and black hair. The two stood together, Undyne and the stranger holding each other in a loving hug.

"Azza…" Undyne whispered silently, remembering him fondly "How long has it been since we last saw each other?"

"I'm home!" Alphys called, opening the door.

"Alphys!" Undyne responded, quickly closing the book and putting it back on the shelf "How was work?"

"Pretty good, actually." Alphys beamed, setting some documents on the table "We've made quite the breakthrough in medical science! We'll be able to fully cure cancer by next week!"

"That's…awesome." Undyne said halfheartedly.

"There's no time to waste!" Alphys declared proudly, picking up her notes "I must continue my research!"

And with that, Alphys gathered her documents and made her way to her personal lab, leaving Undyne alone to her thoughts.

"As happy as usual now, Alphys." Undyne chuckled to herself "I like this new you."

After that, Undyne pulled the photo album out again and gazed at the photos, mostly the ones with her and this Azza character, some where they were young, playing on swing sets, and even one where they were on their first date. Such fond memories brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh Azza," Undyne sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes "Why did it have to end the way it did?"

But she then wiped her face clean, as she slammed the book shut.

"Pull yourself together, Undyne." She growled to herself "He betrayed Asgore. Azza chose his path and he chose poorly. Now he rots in hell for his crimes."

Despite this, she couldn't help but let the tears pour down her face. She trusted Azza, and was there for him after his parents passed. But afterwards, he began to show signs of losing the man he once was. When the two started dating, Azza was a kind hearted, strong willed character, with a strong sense of justice and a happy personality. But after serving an impressive time in the royal guard, he began to show terrible changes, after he murdered a human that dared to venture into the underground. He went silent most of the time, a sense of heartlessness emanated from him, as he killed potential threats without a second thought, it made Undyne uneasy. It only got worse, when he somehow went to the surface and massacred an entire kingdom, including the villagers, and the king that had executed his father. Azza was then arrested for genocide, but soon escaped. And then there was an incident involving Azza's assassination attempt against Asgore. Despite her best efforts to save Azza from this path, Azza was dead set on killing Asgore, even though his purpose was vague, Undyne chose her duty to protect Asgore, and was forced to toss Azza out the window, as he plummeted to his doom, despite her attempt to save him. After such a tragic loss, Undyne distance herself from almost everyone, except for maybe Asgore, Alphys and Papyrus. But deep down, she was torn up about it.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Wiping her eyes clean and straightening herself up, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"UNDYNE!" Papyrus' voice is heard "IT'S SO GOOD TO HEAR YOUR VOICE AGAIN! WHAT'RE YOU UP TO?!"

"Just… thinking back on old memories." Undyne shrugged, pushing the thoughts of Azza out of her head "Anyways, what's up?"

"OH, YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Papyrus declared happily "FRISK AND ASRIEL ARE ANNOUNCE SOME IMPORTANT NEWS THIS SATURDAY! OH, I BET IT'LL BE BIG!"

"Oh, that's interesting." Undyne mused "I wonder what it might be…"

"ANYWAYS, I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU'D BE ATTENDING." Papyrus continued "IT'D BE NICE IF YOU AND ALPYS COULD ATTEND."

"Actually, Alphys will be busy researching a cure for cancer."Undyne explained "But I'll definitely be there."

"WONDERFUL!" Papyrus cheered "I'LL LET THE OTHERS KNOW AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

And with that, the call ended, leaving Undyne to her thoughts.

"Hopefully, it's good news." She mused, before frowning "I wonder if they remember Azza."

She goes back to looking at the photo album, looking at the old photos of her and Azza. She can't help but miss the man she once loved.

"Some men's minds can be corrupted by darkness." Undyne sighed "Azza was a great guy, but he lost himself in the end. And besides, I've moved on."

She had hoped to put these thoughts away, as she looked out the window, gazing at the night sky.

"I look forward to seeing Frisk again though." Undyne sighed, trying to take her mind off of Azza "It's been five years, since we last saw her. I wonder how Sans will react?"

Putting her thoughts aside, she decides it's best to rest for the next day.

Meanwhile, however, a cloaked figure walked down the streets, as he bumped into a passerby.

"Hey!" The passerby growled "Watch where you're going, creep!"

The stranger halted, turning his hooded head slightly, his left eye glowing with golden intensity, causing the man to sprint away in fear. The stranger resumed his walk, walking down the sidewalk.

 **Everyone, keep in mind that this is my first Undertale fan fic, obviously, so helpful criticism is welcome. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy, and be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Undertale: Familiar Faces

Chapter Two: Birthday

 _Flashback…_

Young Undyne was training in the courtyard, wearing her royal guard armor, minus the helmet, practicing her spear play, skillfully striking at the target dummies, before halting, and letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Now that's more like it!" Undyne laughed aloud "I'd like to see the next human dare to stumble down here! Right, Azza?"

But she got no response, as she turned, and instantly frowned, as she saw a younger version of Azza, sitting on a nearby bench, his hands clasped together, as he stared at the ground blankly. He was only a few years older than Undyne, wearing a black paladin armor, his helmet beside him.

"For crying out loud!" Undyne groaned, annoyed "How long is he gonna keep moping around!"

Tired of Azza's down mood, Undyne stomped over to him, her shadow looming over him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Cormac!" Undyne shouted, addressing Azza by his last name "If you're done pouting, I suggest you straighten up, like a real captain of the Royal Guard!"

But Azza didn't even cast her a glance. He just gazed at the ground with a solemn look on his face. When he and Undyne first joined the Royal Guard, the two quickly climbed the ranks of the guard, Azza quickly taking his mother's position as captain of the Royal Guard, while Undyne became his lieutenant, the two working much closer together.

"Hey!" Undyne shouted, losing her patience "Seriously, are you gonna keep pouting all day?!"

"…It's my father's birthday today." Azza bluntly said, causing Undyne to flinch.

"Oh." Undyne said, before sighing "Are you still sore about that? That was ten years ago."

"Ten years, yes." Azza sighed sadly "Ten years since my father was executed right in front of me. Ten years holding this grudge against the ones responsible. Out of all the folk in the Underground, my father had to die for us."

"Azza," Undyne said, sitting beside him "I'm sorry about your dad. He was a great guy, but he knew what would've happened, had he not stepped up. If he hadn't stepped up, one of the other monsters would've been executed. He did what he had to in order to spare the rest of the Underground from genocide. Your dad died a hero." She placed her arm around his shoulder, inching closer "But one of the best things he left behind is you. You're one of the best things that ever happened for the monsters of the Underground and you give the monsters hope." She brought her face closer to his "You make _me_ feel good."

"Thanks, Undyne." Azza smiled, putting his arm around Undyne's waist, pressing his forehead against hers "You give me the strength I need to keep going."

And with that, the two embraced in a passionate kiss, after a long hour, the two broke from the kiss.

"After this," Undyne began, smirking slyly "Whaddya say we head to my place and we can _really_ heat things up?"

"Sounds good to me, lieutenant." Azza chuckled "For now, let's spar, soldier."

"Sir, yes, sir." Undyne declared.

The two rose from the bench, then departed for the training ground once again, the two drawing their weapons, Undyne using her signature spear, while Azza drew out his twin sabers, then the two began sparring.

 _Present…_

Undyne was home, on an off day, looking through the photo album, gazing at the pictures of her and Azza training; she can't help but smile at the memories she once shared with her former lover.

"If only Azza was alive to see the surface." Undyne sighed, gazing at the photos "He would've loved to see all of this…"

Suddenly, the front door flew open, as Alphys entered through the threshold.

"Hey, Undyne!" Alphys smiled, as she set some documents on her desk "How are things?"

"Pretty good." Undyne shrugged, as she continued looking through the photo album "Same as usual."

"I see." Alphys mused, then noticed the photo album Undyne was looking through "What're you looking at?"

"Just some pictures from the past." Undyne shrugged, as Alphys pulled up a chair next to her "Figured I'd reflect on everything that's happened in the past."

"I know what that's like." Alphys chuckled nervously, before looking at the photo album "How far are you looking back? When we all met Frisk?"

"A bit further than that." Undyne declared "Back to the days before we met Frisk."

"Oh yeah?" Alphys smiled, but frowned when she looked at the pages Undyne was looking at "Oh. I see."

"I miss the time I spent with Azza." Undyne sighed "He was the best thing that ever came into my life. He made me feel like I never felt before." She then frowned "But after what he did, I could never look at him the same again. I don't understand what could've gone wrong…"

The room went silent, and after at least an hour, Alphys broke the silence.

"He was my friend too, ya know." She declared, prompting Undyne to look at her "Before you, he was the first friend I ever made. Back at that massive cavern in Waterfall," She then frowned "I was going to kill myself that day, if I hadn't met Azza. Afterwards, the three of us became close friends and you two started dating and-"

"Not anymore." Undyne interrupted, getting up and put on her jacket "Azza was a traitor to all monsterkind _and_ mankind! He murdered all those humans and didn't show one bit of remorse for his actions! He deserved whatever fate he got!"

"Undyne…" Alphys whispered, shocked by Undyne's outburst.

"I'm headed for work." Undyne declared, grabbing her duffle bag and making for the door "I'll see ya later."

After Undye left, Alphys just sat there, alone.

"Oh Undyne," She sighed, shaking her head "If only you knew what truly happened, Azza is not the only one to blame."

 **Hey guys, so I'm back! Sort of. Still, thanks for your patience and understanding, and if you saw my story called 'Updates', you know what I'm about to say. If you want to know why I've been gone for so long, please refer to the story called 'Updates', because that's where you'll find your answers. Thanks again for understanding and I promise I'll try to get my stories out more often! …Probably. Still, thanks again and stick around for more chapters! And be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Undertale: Familiar Faces

Chapter Three: A Mysterious Figure

 _Flashback…_

 _Ring… Ring… Ring… Click!_

"Unbelievable!" Undyne growled, closing her phone "He was supposed to be here for our meeting!"

On some days, Azza and Undyne would meet at Undyne's place for a personal meeting. This time, however, Azza has yet to show up.

"Hmph!" Undyne huffed, before opening up her phone and typing in Azza's number, then record a voicemail "Alright, Cormac. You've gone and worried me now. I'm coming to check on you and so help me, if you made me worry over nothing, I'm gonna **kill you**. You got that?!" She calmed herself, before saying "Anyway, call me back when you get this message. I need to know you're okay." She closed her phone, then grabbed her spear, before growling " **And he better be okay**."

She exited her house, then a small yellow light emitted from behind her eye patch, which opened a portal, as she jumped through, arriving at the sentry post outside Snowdin, as the portal closed behind her.

"Snowdin. **Why Snowdin?** " Undyne growled, shivering a bit "Why doesn't he ever hang out in **Hotland?** "

Sometimes, Azza tends to spend time in Snowdin, mostly at Grillby's. Sometimes to celebrate a special occasion or catch a drink with Sans, on good days, but on bad days, many to drown his sorrows.

" **Azza! Where are you!?** " She called out, as she walked past the sentry post "Look, it's cold and I've got stuff to do, so joke's over. You can come out now!"

She continued onward, before entering Snowdin.

"Cormac?!" She continued to call out "Come out before I **make you** , nerd!"

She passed by the other citizens, arriving at Grillby's, entering the tavern, seeing other monsters in other seats, as she walked up to the bar, as Grillby himself stood behind the counter, cleaning out a shot glass.

"Ah, hello, Undyne." Grillby greeted, in a sort of ghost-like tone "Can I get you anything?"

"Not today, Grill," Undyne bluntly said "I'm looking for Azza. Have you seen him?"

"I'm afraid not." Grillby shook his head "I haven't seen Mister Cormac since yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Undyne repeated, raising an eyebrow "Where could he have gone?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help." Grillby sighed "Good luck with finding him."

"Yeah, sure." Undyne shrugged, as she turned to the door "Thanks anyway, Grill."

She left the bar, as she stood outside, before letting out a sigh.

"Just great." She sighed "Where could he be?"

"looking for someone?"

She quickly spun around to see Sans, leaning against the wall of the building, lazily, with the usual grin on his skeleton face.

"You," Undyne groaned "Where's Papyrus?"

"he's busy with his puzzles." Sans shrugged lazily "you know how he is. he's working _down to the bone_." He said that with a wink and small chuckle at his own pun.

"Right." Undyne groaned at his pun, rolling her eyes "Anyways, have you seen Azza around lately?"

"to be honest, no." Sans shook his head "but tell me; have you noticed he's been acting strange lately?"

"Acting strange?" Undyne repeated, raising an eyebrow "How so?"

"well, he's been distant, for one," Sans declared "why, just the other day, he didn't stop to laugh at my jokes!"

"He usually _does_ like your jokes, for some bizarre reason." Undyne mused "What about it?"

"nothing major." Sans shrugged, before getting serious "all I know, is that if he keeps going the way he's going right now…" His eye sockets went pitch black "he's gonna have a very **bad time**."

Undyne flinched slightly at his words, as his eye sockets returned to normal.

"anyways," Sans smiled, before turning down the snowy path "i'd better go find papyrus. tell azza i'll buy him a drink, if you find him!"

As Sans walked away, Undyne stood there, almost frozen with fear.

"What did he mean by that?" She asked herself "Could Azza be in danger? I need to find him!"

Using her portal, Undyne traveled back to Waterfall, arriving at Azza's house. She knocks on the door, and after a few minutes, the door opened, revealing a taller humanoid fish monster, which looked like an older, female version of Azza, only with blue eyes and brown hair.

"Hello, Undyne!" The monster declared, giving a friendly toothy smile "How are you?"

"Quite well, Miss Cormac." Undyne shrugged "Is Azza home?"

"I'm afraid not." Miss Cormac frowned "I haven't seen him in quite a while."

"You too?" Undyne gaped "Not a word from him at all?!"

"Not a single word." Miss Cormac shook her head "I tried calling him several times, but no answer. I'm worried something may have happened to him."

"Oh man." Undyne felt herself panic "This isn't good! Where could he be?!"

"Now, Undyne," Miss Cormac tried to calm her "There's no need to-"

But before she could finish, Undyne just dashed off, entering her portal and vanishing from sight.

"Please, be safe." Miss Cormac sighed, going back inside.

Undyne arrived back in the snowy forests of Snowdin, looking quite frantic, desperately looking around.

"Azza?!" She yelled, running through the woods "Azza, where are you?!"

She fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes, as she screamed at the top of her lungs:

" **AAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Calm down, Lieutenant."

Upon hearing that familiar voice, Undyne quickly turned her head to see Azza, stepping out from behind a tree, donning his royal guard captain armor, his helmet resting at his feet.

"Azza?" Undyne whimpered, unsure if what she was seeing was an illusion or not.

"Yes, it's me, babe." Azza smiled, spreading his arms wide "You don't have to scream."

Without another thought, Undyne jumped at him and hugged him with all her might.

"Azza, I was worried sick about you!" Undyne cried, planting a painful kiss on Azza's cheek "For a moment, I thought-"

But then she remembered that Azza was donning his armor.

"Why are you donning your armor?" She asked "You're supposed to be on an off day?"

"I was working out." Azza quickly shrugged "And I wanted to make sure the armor still fit."

"Is **that** why you suddenly disappeared?" Undyne frowned "You do realize we could always make more of those, right?"

"I know, but this was my first armor, when I became captain." Azza frowned "It's…special to me."

Undyne glared at him suspiciously. She could tell that he was lying.

"Why are you lying to me, Cormac?" Undyne snarled.

"I'm not lying!" Azza protested.

"I know you are, Cormac!" Undyne growled, swinging her open hand at him "You know I hate it when you-"

But as soon as her hand his the chest plate, she felt a wet, sticky liquid. Upon closer examination, she realized what it may have been.

"Is that…" She stuttered, before saying " **BLOOD?** "

"Undyne, please," Azza pleaded "I know it looks bad, but-"

"What did you do?" Undyne demanded, clenching her blood covered hand, her expression twisted with rage.

"Undyne, I…" Azza stuttered, unsure on what to say.

" **What did you do?"** Undyne roared, giving him a death stare, causing him to hesitate.

"Undyne, if you just let me explain," Azza started, trying to keep her calm.

 _Present…_

Undyne had a tough day the other day. She and one other police officer were on patrol, when four street thugs ambushed them. They were able to detain three of them, but Undyne was forced to kill the fourth one, when he pulled a knife on her.

Today, she had plans. Donning her old royal guard captain armor, she grabs a bag and makes her way downstairs, and she saw Alphys at her desk, eating some Instant Noodles.

"Hey, Undyne!" Alphys declared happily "Are you heading somewhere?"

"Yeah." Undyne shrugged "Heading to the Underground to pay my respects."

"I understand." Alphys nodded "But try not to take too long though. The Dreemur's will be coming tomorrow and I want to look our best when we meet with them."

"I know what you're talking about." Undyne nodded, making for the door "I'll be back soon."

After Undyne left, Alphys immediately frowned.

"She's greatly bothered by the memories of Azza, ever since she brought him up, I can tell." She sighed sadly "She'll never get over him at this rate. Maybe it's best if we just break it off, at least until she decides to actually move forward…"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, which made Alphys jump.

"Did Undyne forget something?" Alphys wondered, as she moved to open the door "Undyne? Did you forget some-"

But as soon as she opened the door, she froze with fear. Instead, it was a stranger, wearing a dark cloak.

"Hello, Alphys." The stranger declared "It's been a while."

"H-has it?!" Alphys nervously said "Do I know you?"

The stranger removed his hood, and what Alphys saw made her gasp and her eyes grow wide.

"Oh my GOSH!" She gasped "It's **you**."

 _Meanwhile…_

Undyne had arrived at New Home, before entering the Judgment Hall, then stopped to take a look down the long, empty hallway, before moving towards one of the memorials, depicting Azza and Undyne, both donning their armor and holding their weapons, Undyne holding her spear, while Azza held a massive broadsword, both standing side by side and their weapons crossing one another.

"Sweet nostalgia." Undyne sighed, gazing at the memorial "How I miss the good ole days…"

"The Twin Justices…"

Undyne quickly turned and saw a tall stranger approach, who wore a dark cloak, as she approached the memorial.

"The Spear of Justice," The stranger continued, looking up at the memorial "And the Sword of Righteousness…" She gave a small sigh "Two of the strongest warriors of the Underground. They once kept a careful watch over the Underground with great vigilance." She then gave a sinister chuckle "But now? They are divided. One has moved on, while the other holds a fiery grudge." Her masked face turned to face Undyne "Hello, Undyne."

"Who are you?" Undyne raised an eyebrow "And how do you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows who you are, Captain." The stranger declared, before chuckling darkly "But that's no longer your title now, is it?"

"Things have changed over the past few years." Undyne shrugged "Now, who are you?"

"All you need to know is that I see all and know all." The stranger declared "I am known only as the Eye." The stranger chuckled "And I see many things. Into the future, the past, and even" She chuckled again "Into others hearts."

Undyne was taken aback, not sure how to respond.

"And I know your true intentions." She continued "To find **him**. To mend old wounds."

"No…" Undyne trembled, struggling to find the right words "You're wrong. He's gone. He's **dead**."

"You sure about that?" The stranger chuckled "You know better than anyone that he's not." She gazed at Undyne through her metal mask "It's why you're here, after all. On the surface, you may show great hate towards him. But deep down, you miss him-"

"Shut up." Undyne growled.

The stranger tutted "How rude-"

" **I SAID SHUT IT!** " Undyne roared, prompting the stranger to remain silent.

"Who the hell are you?! And how do you know so much?!" Undyne demanded, gritting her teeth "He's **dead**. No, he's more than dead. He's so damn dead that no one even **remembers** him! But **you!** " She gripped her chest tightly, as tears streamed down her face "Why?! How?!"

"I know it's hard to believe," The stranger said "But, like you, he is one of the most powerful monsters in the Underground. A simple fall wouldn't kill him that easily."

This was true. Azza was tough enough to take plenty of powerful hits. After the 'Determination' Project, Azza's durability was high enough to survive a fall from the top of the cavern ceiling, during a fight he had with a crazed dragon. Azza took many hits that would kill any regular human…and he was fine.

"If what you say is true," Undyne stated, straightening herself up and wiping the tears from her face "If Azza **is** still alive as you claim, then where is he?"

There was a moment of silence, before the stranger spoke.

"Looking for you."

Before Undyne could press for more answers, the stranger vanished in the wind, leaving Undyne with the only answer she has.

 **First off, I want to apologize for how long it took me to upload this new chapter. I changed it from the first version I uploaded, and I felt as though it was rushed and I don't want to do that, I want to take my time with my stories, so I hope you guys understand. Plus, I've been under a lot of stress, so please have patience. Anyways, thanks for reading! Be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I apologize for the late uploads, I've been busy with some personal life stuff that's gotten me a bit depressed, but I'm doin' my best to cheer myself up and keep writing. Also, regarding that one comment, I could tell they were salty, according to their spelling. But, nonetheless, thank you BadDRUMMERboy 15 for your kind comment and for such valid points. Everyone has their ship preferences and that's fine, and if you're gonna criticize a particular ship, that's also fine, but don't be an asshole about it. Anyways, thanks for hearing me out and for reading and reviewing, regardless, the support means a lot. Now, onward with the story! Be sure to review!**

Undertale: Familiar Faces

Chapter Four: Confrontation

Undyne drove her car through the city, trying to focus on the road, but had so many thoughts in the back of her mind. What the stranger told her, that 'Eye', that Azza was alive and well, that somehow he had survived the fall. Despite her doubts, she hoped that he was alive, and perhaps she can obtain answers to his revolt and insanity. With that in mind, she arrived home, but once she pulled into the driveway, she breathed a stressful sigh, before resting her head on the steering wheel, lost in her thoughts once again.

"Why?" Undyne groaned, tears streaming down her face. "Why did this happen? And to Azza, of all monsters?"

 _Flashback…_

After the incident, involving Azza's 'visit' to the surface, Azza was tried for mass genocide and sentenced to thirty years in prison. That did not go as planned, however, for Azza had escaped, plowed through guard after guard, slowly making his way to the Judgment Hall, with one mission in his mind: kill Asgore. He was close, but there was only thing standing between him and Asgore, and that person was Undyne.

The two stood face to face in the Judgment Hall, as if judging each other. Despite their anger at each other's betrayal, one wanted the other to back down. But Undyne's sense of duty refused to let Azza take another step forward, and Azza's determined self-righteousness refused to let anything stand in his way, so there was only thing left to do…fight.

Azza made the first move, charging at her, swinging his massive greatsword with all his might, only for Undyne to block the attack with her spear. The two fought like something from an anime, both persons determination not wearing thin. After several hours of epic fighting, Azza finally knocked Undyne to the floor, kicking her for good measure.

"Stay down, Lieutenant." Azza growled. "I'm not warning you twice. There's more at stake than you think, and Asgore must die."

"Never…" Undyne stood up defiantly.

"What did you say?" Azza sneered.

"I won't let you to do this." Undyne groaned. "No matter what you think, this is wrong."

"Asgore is a coward that's holding the Underground back." Azza snarled. "This place will achieve true greatness only when he's gone."

"No, it will fall into chaos!" Undyne countered.

"Chaos… or freedom?" Azza smirked wickedly.

"It doesn't matter." Undyne retorted. "I won't let it happen."

"You always were weak." Azza spat, sickened by her morality. "I didn't think you were this blind."

"You're the one who's blinded." She shot back. "By your own petty hatred!"

She lunged at him, swinging her spear, only for Azza to block it with his sword, then punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground once more.

"I warned you already and you ignored me." Azza tutted. "What were you trying to prove anyway? I was the one who taught you everything. You'll never bring me down."

"I will today!" She rose up again.

Unfaltered, Azza struck her down again, sending her skidding across the floor.

"Face it." Azza snarled. "You've lost. I don't want to have to hurt you anymore than I have to right now."

"…You already have." Undyne growled weakly.

"Then what happens next won't be weighing on my conscience." Azza sighed.

And so, he began beating her down, throwing punch after punch, punching Undyne in the face over and over again. By the time he had stopped, Undyne's face was covered in blood, more blood spilled from behind her eye patch, and some of her teeth were knocked out.

"That's it." Azza growled, in his most threatening voice. "About time I end this."

As he picked up his sword, Undyne struggled to get up.

"Please, you don't have to do this." She groaned.

"Actually, I do." Azza grinned wickedly.

As he advanced on her, Undyne spotted her still solid spear close by. Azza spotted it a second later. Knowing what could happen, he lunged at her, trying to stop her from grabbing her weapon, as she picked up her spear and made to swing, only for Azza to grab her arm, preventing her from attacking. Except it was a trick, as another spear appeared beside her head, and zoomed past her head and struck Azza in his right eye.

"GAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" He screamed in agony and shock. "You sonova dung slinger! My damn eye! Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

He broke the spear and pulled it out. Lucky for him, it didn't pierce into his brain. Breathing heavy, he gave Undyne a death stare.

"Big mistake." He growled darkly.

As he raised his blade, Undyne quickly tackled him with every ounce of strength she had. Disoriented by pain, Azza stumbled backwards, unknowingly towards one of the stained glass windows.

"Wait, stop!" Undyne yelped.

Too late, as Azza crashed through the window, falling over the edge.

"NOOO!" Undyne screamed, dashing for the window.

Thinking fast, Azza drove his sword into the side of the cliff, halting his descent, as he held on for dear life.

"Crap." Azza mumbled, looking downwards. "Things really went downhill, huh?"

Undyne poked her head out, spotting Azza, who was still hanging on, as she stuck her top part out reaching her arm out to Azza.

"Azza, quick!" She yelled, desperately reaching out to him. "Grab my hand!"

Hesitating, Azza reached up, barely trying, as Undyne was desperately trying to grab him. Suddenly, Azza retracted his hand.

"Azza, please!" Undyne begged. "I want to help you!"

Azza only looked up at her, rage completely left his face, leaving only sadness and regret.

"It's too late." Azza sighed, his grip slipping. "I'm sorry."

"No, Azza." Undyne begged, knowing full well what he was doing. "Please!"

And with that, Azza just casually let go.

"NOOOO!" Undyne screamed.

All she could do was watch helplessly, as Azza fell further and further down, before disappearing into the forest below, the only thing heard was a sickening thud.

"Azza..." Undyne shuddered, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly, the Royal Guard duo charged into the hall.

"Lieutenant!" One of them called. "What happened?"

"We heard conflict all the way from Hotland!" The second one declared. "We came as fast as we could!"

Undyne quickly regained her composure, wiping the tears from her face.

"The former captain has fallen!" Undyne declared, before pointing to the second guard. "You! Get down there and bring him here, dead or alive!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The second guard saluted, before leaving the room.

Several hours later, the guard returned.

"Ma'am?" The guard said. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't find a body."

"What?" Undyne gaped.

"I swear, I searched the whole perimeter," The guard said. "But all I found were ashes."

Silence ensued, before Undyne spoke up.

"Leave now." She ordered.

The two left as commanded, leaving Undyne alone, as she just stared at the shattered window, before falling to her knees, slamming her fists onto the floor.

"Dammit!" She yelled, punching the ground once again. "It's not fair! Why didn't he listen to me?!"

She gazed at the window again.

"What happened to you, Cormac?!" She demanded hysterically. "You were the best hope the Underground had and you turned your back on them! You turned on ME!"

She slammed her fists into the floor some more.

"You were supposed to keep everyone safe!" She cried, her yells softening. "You were supposed to protect me…"

She halted herself, pressing her palm against the side of her face, as the tears kept streaming down her face.

"I was supposed to protect him…" She whispered, her forearms planted on the floor, sobbing.

She remembered the promise she made to Azza's mother. She promised that she would look after him. That she would protect him.

"Oh, Azza." She whispered, sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

 _Present…_

Undyne wiped her eyes clean and straightened herself up. She couldn't understand why her feelings for Azza keep rising time after time, ever since she saw the photo. She kept these feeling well under wraps, even during Frisk's adventures in the Underground, but she can't seem to understand why these feelings are surfacing again. Putting it aside for now, she stepped out of the car, and as she walked up to the door, she noticed that it was unlocked.

"Weird, I thought I locked the door." Undyne thought to herself. "Did Alphys unlock it?"

She opened the door and once she entered, she stopped when she saw Alphys, sitting in the dining room, with a cloaked stranger, sitting across from her.

"Oh, h-hey, Undyne." Alphys stuttered, smiling nervously. "I was wondering-"

But before she could say anything else, suddenly at least ten spears appeared, all of them pointing at the stranger.

"You have some nerve," Undyne snarled, her fist half clenched. "Breaking in here, pal!"

"Undyne, wait!" Alphys yelled, rushing in front of the stranger in his defense. "He's n-not someone n-nasty, honest! He's an old f-friend!"

"I flippin' doubt it!" Undyne growled, her fist still half clenched. "For all we know, this guy could be trying to-"

Before she could finish, with speed faster than lightning, the stranger appeared in front of her, catching her off guard. But before she could act, the stranger reached a hand up and gently stroked her cheek, causing her to flinch slightly, surprised by the gentle touch, as the tension in her body softened.

'Only one person can make the tension in me ease with just a touch,' Undyne thought. 'And that's…'

She came to a sort of realization, mixed with a bit of confusion, she stepped back, her eye fixed on the stranger.

" **Who are you**?!" She demanded angrily.

The stranger reached up, his gloved fingers gripping his hood, as he slowly pulled it down back.

Undynes eye widened with shock and disbelief, as she almost immediately recognized the familiar face.

" **Azza**?!"

It was indeed him, Azza. His face was about the same as it was in the photograph, save for a scar over his left eye and he wore an eye patch over his right, his hair had grown out a bit and he also grew a beard.

"Undyne," He spoke, his voice soft. "It's been a while, since we last met."

"Azza…"

They stood there frozen for what seemed like forever, looking into each other's eyes, until…

 _Smack!_

Azza brought a hand to his cheek, the scales red from the slap that Undyne had just delivered to the side of his face. Azza looked at Undyne, who was practically steaming with rage.

"What. The. Actual." Undyne fumed. "FUCK!"

"What do you mean?" Azza asked simply.

"What do I mean?" Undyne repeat, her temper rising. "WHAT DO I MEAN?!"

Now, she was all up in his face, her own face twisted with rage.

"I MEAN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST TEN YEARS?!" Undyne blew up. "AFTER ALL THIS TIME, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Azza simply stood there, stone-faced and still.

"Well, explain yourself, damnit!" Undyne yelled, showing no signs of calming down. "You better have a damn good reason for why you-"

"I'm sorry."

Undynestood there, frozen and Azza's words, not making a sound, and her expression dropped almost immediately.

"I'm so sorry." Azza said, placing a hand on Undyne's shoulder. "For what I did, all those years ago. For hurting you. For breaking your heart."

"You're sorry?" Undyne repeated.

"Yes." Azza nodded. "I'm sorry for not telling you the truth."

"The truth?" Undyne repeated.

"T-that's r-right!" Alphys interjected. "We've b-been meaning t-to tell you what really h-happened!"

"What do you mean?" Undyne asked.

"What really happened with the surface." Azza explained. "I didn't really hurt any humans."

"It's t-true!" Alphys nodded. "You should know b-better than anyone that A-Azza would never hurt anyone!"

"Then talk!" Undyne demanded. "Then I'll decide if your story is worth listening to or not."

Alphys looked to Azza, who nodded confirmation, then looked back to Undyne.

"A-alright." Alphys sighed. "Here's what really happened…"

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry to leave you guys on such a cliff hanger, but don't worry! All will probably be revealed in the next chapter! Anyways, thank you guys for reading and be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
